Death is Only the Beginning
by ills
Summary: Usagi/Vegeta. After destroying everything in sight, Usagi leaves ending up in the DBZ Universe. Taken in by Goku and Chichi she lives peacefully. That is, until one day years later when a certain Prince comes to Earth with the intention of destroying it.
1. Chapter 1

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**- Prologue -**

I was all alone now…

Everyone was dead now…

And the strings of fate that bound me to this life were now finally cut.

Everyone thought the life of a Princess, especially a Lunarian one, was the greatest gift and honor one could receive. But, in actuality it was more like a curse. The only time that I could remember ever truly feel content with my life was when I lived on Planet Vegeta.

When Queen Serenity, my Mother, was still pregnant with me she bartered me to the Sayjins as part of peace treaty. The Sayjins as well as the Ice-jins were two of the most feared and powerful races the Silver Alliance had ever come in encounter with. Sayjins were barbaric, real savages to the core. A race that had no needs for politicians, equality or what the Silver Alliance valued most, friendship. The only reason that they had accepted the Peace treaty was to rob the whole Lunarian race of their precious Princess. This, they had thought would have been a more severe punishment, than pure destruction.

Two weeks after I was born I was put into a space pod by my ole so loving Mother and Queen, sent to Planet Vegeta. Naturally, because my Mother didn't trust the Sayjins, she sent a body guard along for the ride. Haurka, the Princess from Uranus and one of the Outer Senshi had been appointed for the task. Finally, the woman did something right.

From then on Haurka and I were raised by the Sayjins and the Ice-jins after King Cold took special interest in me. I was trained to be one of the ruthless warriors this galaxy had ever known. Molding my sprit consisted of regular beatings to give me strength; bouts of starvation fueled my will, and being thrown on mysterious plants to fend for myself, built my character.

By the time of my Fourteenth birthday I was known as the disgrace of the Sliver Alliance. I had, along the side of Haurka, King Cold and Vegeta destroyed more planets, conquered and enslaved more races than the Sliver Alliance ever hoped to save.

It was in that year that Vegeta had decided to make me his Queen. It was literary unheard of for a Sayjin to take a Non-Sayjin as a mate. The role of a concubine would have been actually more likely. Not to mention that I would be taking the throne.

Me and Vegeta had been so preoccupied with the Sayjins that opposed our union that we were unprepared for calamity that was about to strike.

Let me just say this, stupid, baka, Princes from Earth should mind their own damn business and shouldn't attempt "rescuing" someone that doesn't need rescuing!

One night after a particularly draining training session I climbed into my bed and woke up back on a foreign planet. I was back on the Moon along with Haurka, much to both our disgust. As if sensing my immediate displeasure, Queen Serenity had bestowed upon me and Haurka ki suppressing bracelets to make any rebellion futile.

You have no idea the frustration and rage I felt when I went from being on the strongest females in the universe ki wise, to then being reduced in strength so much that I could barley lift a full trashcan.

All this loathing I felt towards my Mother did nothing but escalate when I heard her "full proof" plan that she had come up with. Oh, this was just freaking genius right here. Side bar: Don't fuck with the Sayjin race; you will be eliminated, one way or the other. Guess Mother didn't get that memo.

When my Mother had come up with the treaty, she included a small little asterisk. This stated that if a Prince comes and rescues me from the Sayjin's then I would be returned to the Moon without the treaty being compromised. Ok, just for the record, "rescue" does not imply abduct me and my body guard in the middle of the night using sleeping gas and a teleporter. It means grow some balls and fight for to get me back from the Sayjins, fair and square.

Cowardly Prince.

During my many years living happily on Planet Vegeta the Silver Alliance had extended a barrier around our entire Solar System. So, even if Vegeta would have come to actually rescue me, like a real Prince he would have been stopped by that.

But, I never got the chance to find out.

On the day of my arrival back to the Moon, Queen Serenity had issued two orders. The First was Haurka take up her duty as Sailor Uranus and go to her post on the outer rims of the Solar System. The Second was that I marry that Prince from Earth that had kidnapped me.

As I was informed, refusal wasn't an option.

Fortunately for me, I never had to go through that misfortune.

Queen Serenity had made one big mistake when she and her commands had created the barrier. They never thought that locking themselves in to ensure their protection from outside forces, would mean leaving them open to slaughter from forces already inside.

The next day not even an hour after my engagement to Endymion was announced Queen Beryl and her minions attacked the Moon. Their magic and dark energy could have easily been overcome by me if it hadn't been for that damn bracelet. I prayed that Vegeta never knew of my pitiful and disgraceful death. It was so embarrassing to have to be protected by someone you didn't respect nor liked for that matter. The weakling didn't have any power of his own, just a sword. He wasn't even smart enough to carry a shield with him.

Sword against Dark Engery.. hmmm.. don't need a rocket scientist to figure out the victor in that one.

Let me say this, this Queen Serenity had some big balls. She just didn't know when to stop making my life miserable. Instead of letting my soul drift off to the afterlife, where I would have been content waiting for Vegeta with my fellow fallen Sayjins. She decided to send us, not only to the future, where no fragment of Vegeta could be found but to another DIMENSION!

To an Earth where there was no such things as Lunarians or Sayjins.

I can't wait till that awful woman and I are reunited in the afterlife.

Awaken to my full memories at the age of five; I had known my purpose and role long before meeting Luna. But, because I didn't care or want any of this I played the role of the spoiled crybaby to further hinder my court's objectives. Moreover, I always found that acting carefree and brainless always aloud me to observed people more carefully. Not being viewed as a threat all guards were lowered allowing me to find weaknesses fairly easily.

At the fourteen years old I had become Sailor Moon, defender of Justice, righter of wrong and all that good stuff. Gathering the rest of the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask we fought against countless evils and even died a couple more times. I couldn't stand the way we were fighting though; it seemed unhonorable to use magic. The inner warrior in me begged to be unleashed.

I wanted desperately to go back into space but knowing it was useless I continued fighting along side my court and continuing my romance with Earth's Prince.

A year later I was reunited with the Outer Senshi, who Haurka had been apart of. Though, unlike me she hadn't fully awakened to her memories of our past life. Never once was I able to show her my true self again.

It would be another two years before I would invariantly destroy all inhabitants of the Earth as well as the Universe. During my last battle with Chaos my powers peeked and it was one very destructive battle to say the least.

Even though I never respected their methods I became close to all my fellow Senshi and will miss them greatly.

Although, now I am set free…

Free from this Fate…

Time to start over, the way I see fit.

--

**An: Thanks for reading.. this is a really old story.. Actually this is the first story I ever posted on this website back in 01. I am re-writing it cause my friend Starr got me interested once again in writing fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Thanks Starr for all the love! Lets take it over now! **

**I hope you enjoyed it.. Please leave me a Review! **

**Oh I am looking for a beta for this story and my other one Dark Side of the Moon.. if you want to do it contact me! **

**Love**

**ills**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. neither Sailor Moon or DBZ. **

**- 1 –**

Drifting along the vast darkness known as space I closed my eyes, reaching out with my senses for any remaining life forms. Sadly, I couldn't detect anything. The remaining rubble, once know as the Earth, floated eerily all around me. A part of me wanted to spread out my ki and destroy the last remaining pieces. But, my heart wouldn't allow me to.

A part of me knew that no matter how long I traveled for, no matter the speed or distance I would only come across rubble, deserted planets and death. Knowing that there was nothing remaining here for me, I grabbed a hold of my broach.

Sadly I wondered if the universe would one day punish me for being selfish. I could have easily wished to be taken to where my fellow senshi's souls were resting.

Sentenced to live in purgatory with them for an eternity as my punishment for failing to protect this planet as I was suppose to. But, for too long I had been denied my one wish and I selfishly chose it rather than dying.

'Silver Crystal, send me to where I need to be to be happy.' I thought as I held the broach that held my crystal in it. It began to glow; soon the glow spread to cover my body and when I blinked I was transported into a forest.

Looking down I instantly noticed that my Sailor Cosmos's sailor suit had been transformed into my old Juuban Middle School uniform. Palming my breasts I noticed that they were once again, as well the rest of my body, in the state that they were when I was fourteen. 'Damnit,' I mentally cursed, already missing my old twenty-one year old form. 'Why must I be returned to my old body to be happy?'

I let out a long sigh while reaching out once again with my senses to find any life forms. Feeling a pinprick of life to the left of me I followed it the energy like a rope to the source. The ki kept on getting stronger and stronger, I knew that it above normal human levels. This was beyond strange; there weren't many humans that knew how to raise their power levels. 'Guess they're much stronger humans here.'

Coming across a man in an orange gi, I noticed him looking around for something. Upon close inspection he reminded me of this boy I had met on Planet Vegeta named Bardock. Silently I wondered if they could have been related but pushed that thought swiftly aside. 'It would probably be impossible for sayjins to have reached Earth.'

As if sensing my presence the man's head shot towards me. Unexpectedly he offered me a warm reception; he wore a bright smile and waved at me. "Hello," He spoke warmly as he walked over to me. "My name is Goku, what's yours?"

I decided that this man could be trusted; he had one of those faces where you could just tell he was an honest man. Opening my mouth to speak I was shocked to find that no sound would come out. 'Why can't I speak?' My mind screamed, while I grabbed my own throat.

The man turned his head sideways and scratched the back of his head, looking puzzled. "What's wrong? Why can't you talk?"

Narrowing my eyes at him I looked at him as if he were the dumbest man on the face of this Earth. 'Just how am I going to tell you what is the matter with me if I can't talk? And they call me a baka."

While continuing to scratch the back of his head he began to speak again. "Well, I don't think a lady should be in the wood alone. Are you lost?" He asked while perking up at the question, as if excited at the mere fact. I shook my head, answering in the negative response and he snapped his fingers. "Oh, because I could have helped you find your home if you were lost. But, since your not then can I walk you home." He shrugged. "Ya', know just to make sure you get there safe."

Well didn't that just scream _psycho killer_, stranger offers you to take you home in the middle of the woods. If I didn't already know for a fact that this was a genuine person I would assume that tomorrow's headline would read something to the liking of. "**Dead girl found in wood with her throat slit**," read all about it.

Again I shook my head no.

Goku blinked, "Don't tell me you don't have anyplace to live." Shaking my head once again his eyes bugged out. "Nothing... not even a cave?" I rolled my eyes but still shook my head no.

He snapped his fingers again but this time doing it while smiling ear to ear. "Well then, you'll just have to stay with me and my wife, Chichi. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Before I could make any movements to decline the offer Goku grabbed me by my hand. He pulled me along with above human grade speed that I easily matched. 'I wonder if all humans are as strong as him in this dimension, or is it just him.'

I think I surprised him by being able to keep up because once we arrived at his home he turned at looked at me astounded. Or was that is regular expression?

Before he had the chance to ask any questions the door opened and out came a girl in a purple dress, who I assumed to be Chichi. Remembering that I had to play nice I bowed to her and she simply glared at me suspiciously.

"Chichi, I found this girl in the woods. She can't talk and she has no place to go, can she stay with us?" Goku pleaded with the woman while she crossed her arms.

"I don't know Goku, we don't know anything about this girl and you want to invite her to live in our home."

"Come on Chichi, she's just a girl." Goku stated while pointing at me.

The whole thing was really making me feel like a stray cat.

Looking back and forth between the two of us the woman finally caved. "Well, alright." At this Goku jumped in the air, "Alright!" He shouted with an arm raised above his head.

Chichi fixed her eyes on me and smiled. "My name is Chichi. So, you can't speak." She asked and I shook my head in response. A look of concern past over her face before she let out an "Ah!" as she stared at me. "Do you know how to write, dear?" She asked and I nodded. "Good, then we can communicate like that. Come inside and I'll find you a piece of paper and a pen. Plus this way I'll be able to hear when my son, Gohan wakes up from his nap."

Chichi smiled at me and waved me over before fixing her eyes on her husband once again. "Mister, don't think that I've forgotten that you're supposed to be bringing me back some firewood!" She yelled while point at Goku, he in turn let out an "Eek" before running back into the woods.

Chichi led me inside of the house, upon entering she reminded me that he eight month old son was napping and to please keep quite. We sat down on the couch and she asked me to write my name on a piece of paper she had gotten from the kitchen. I did as she asked and then handed her the paper. "Usagi, oh my that's a pretty name." She stopped, admiring it for a moment before handing the paper back to me and asking the question I know had been nagging at the back of her mind. "Usagi, why were you all alone in the Black Forest?"

I knew that there was no possible way that she would believe my real story. Yes, saying to a complete stranger that I was a princess from a different dimension who had just blow up the entire galaxy in the middle of a battle was totally not going to fly. She would either kick me out or call the cops and tell 'em I was nuts.

Instead I made up a story about just waking up in the middle of the woods with no recollection of how I'd gotten there. She completely bought and accepted my story. We continue to chit chat, well she did most of the chit chatting while I wrote my responses on a piece of paper.

The more we talked the more she began to open up to me. Chichi informed me, not to my surprise, that she and Goku are trained fighters. By their ki levels I knew that Goku was the superior fighter even though Chichi seem to hold more authority.

In the middle of our deep conversation Chichi shot up as she heard the clock chime. "Excuse me, I have to start dinner and wake up Gohan from his nap. Some of our friends are coming over later; don't mind them their just mindless fighters." She said with a wave of her hand. "Don't get me wrong, I'm a fighter myself but there's more to life than just drifting along. Instead of going out and doing something with their lives they just rather educate their bodies and not their minds. It's a useless way of living if you ask me."

I nodded in response, I was really starting to warm up to Chichi.

"Do you know how to cook?" I shook my head but she still pulled me into the kitchen. "Well then can you look after Gohan while I cook?" She asked as she left the room, returning a few minutes later with a groggy infant in her arms. I hadn't much experience handling infants but how hard could it be.

I held, bounced and played with Gohan while Chichi prepared a feast. I silently wondered just how many people were planning on coming over. I hadn't seen a spread like this since I lived on Planet Vegeta. Grabbing my piece of paper I asked how many people she planned on having over.

"Nine, including Goku," She smiled knowingly. "Don't worry about it, we eat a lot." I nodded and smiled in response. Just as Chichi asked me to give her Gohan a knock could be heard coming from the door. Shifting Gohan onto her hip she smiled, "Stay here, I'll go get it."

Exiting the room I could hear her opening up the door and greeting what sounded like a couple. Chichi soon brought them into the kitchen. The first to enter was a girl who had aqua colored hair, followed shortly by a man wearing a similar gi to that of Goku's. He had long, wavy black hair, which he kept in a low pony tail.

They both looked surprised to see me but smiled in greeting none the same. "Yamcha, Bulma, I would like to introduce you to Usagi, she'll be stay with us for a while. Usagi, this is Yamcha and Bulma two of me and my husband's friends." She said while pointing at the two. I bowed my head in greeting while the two simply waved and said hello.

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table and bean to chat, soon though Chichi caught a whiff of something unpleasant. "I'll be right back; I have to go change some little man's stinky diaper." She said while picking Gohan up and exiting the room.

Leaving me alone with Yamcha and Bulma.

Awkward!

It was dead silent until Yamcha decided to speak. "Hey, so, Usagi.. how do you know the Sons?"

'Damn, Chichi forgot to tell them I can't talk!' Looking down at the piece of paper I noticed that I had ran out of room and there wasn't anymore lying around.

When I didn't respond right away Yamcha gave me a sideways grin. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He laughed at his own stupid joke and I could only look on the scene with no way to respond.

'Chichi get back here quick,' my mind pleaded.

Bulma eyes narrowed onto mine, "Don't you know it's very rude not to answer someone when their asking you a question?" She looked away from me and let out an 'hmtp'.

"Aw, don't be like that, we're not that scary." Yamcha said while trying to get me to respond.

I noticed that Bulma was starting to get more and more frustrated and right as she was about to let that frustration out on me Chichi walked back into the room. "What's going on?" She asked, sensing the tension in the air.

Bulma crossed her arms and looked away from me. "Usagi is being very rude and not talking to us."

Chichi gasped, "Oh I forgot to tell you, Usagi's a mute."

A blush of embarrassment crept onto both of their faces and I had to stifle a giggle. Bulma turned to me and began to apologize. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know." She said while Yamcha nodded and apologized as well.

I nodded, accepting their apologies.

Bulma and Yamcha weren't the only ones that I met that night. An hour later, an old man named Master Roshi stopped in along with a talking pig and cat named Oolong and Puar. If it hadn't been for Luna I think the talking pig and cat would have freaked me out a bit.

The old man and the pig took a special liking to me and after were introduced the little old man kept trying to pull me away from the group. He kept telling me how pretty I was and while no one was looking slid his hand up my leg to try and cop a feel. Quickly I grabbed fork and stabbed his hand with it causing him to let out a scream. I thought it would end here but, instead with tears of pain streaming down his face he commented on how he loved naughty girls.

I decided to avoid him at all costs for the rest of the evening.

Twenty minutes later three more guests arrived. A bald shorty named Krillen showed up along with a clown, midget and all around freak named Chouzu. Did I mention that I'm deathly freaked out by clowns? Lastly was a tall bald man, who had a good toned body but a freaky third eye.

Keep Gohon away, these two might just scare him into a coma.

Shortly afterward Goku walked in through the front door of his house. It didn't take him long for him to suggest for them to begin dinner. We all sat down at the dinning room table and just as quickly did Chichi serve the food did it disappear. I almost lost a hand just trying to get my portion.

After the food was gone the guys went out in front of the house, decided to hold a tournament. This caught my attention, I hadn't had a good scrap fight since my last life and I desperately wanted to take part. Though I silently wondered if they would even let me take part in it, it was commonly known that male fighters were a little sexist.

I decided to take the chance and walked up behind Goku and tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled at me, "Hey Usagi, I have a great idea. Do you want to be apart of our tournament?" He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I found that sparing always helps me to make new friends." Goku pulled away and winked at me and I nodded my head.

Pulling out a fresh sheet of paper I began to scribble on it, asking him how he knew I wanted to or could fight. When I handed him he paper he looked at it strangely before looking back at me. "I can't read." He stated and I remembered Chichi's statement about mindless fighters.

"But I can," A voice called out from behind Goku. Both of us turned our attention to it, finding it was Tien that spoke up.

"Thanks!" Goku yelled as he handed him the paper and Tien read it to him. While scratching the back of his head Goku turned back to me. "Well I hadn't really thought of if you could spar, I just wanted to know if you wanted to." He laughed.

Grabbing the piece of paper I wrote my response and Tien read it out loud. "I know how to spar; I haven't in years though but please allow me to fight in the tournament."

"Alright, let's begin."

We drew lots in order to determine the order of each of the fights. Nothing in particularly astounding happened. Although the audience as well as the fighters were all surprised on how well I did throughout the tournament. As I predicted the final round was between me and Goku.

Facing each other at opposite ends of the fighting circle we sized each other up. I could see the fire in Goku's eyes and his once carefree nature was replaced with a serious expression. As soon a sound was heard we both ran towards each other, meeting at the center of the ring. We each struck the other with a series of punches of kicks that seemed to be just a blur.

I think it was evident to the both of us that I had the upper hand.

He tried to get me a headlock but I countered and kicked him in the ribs sending him flying towards the end of the circle. Goku was a mere inch away from the line before he stopped himself.

The audience gasped as Goku breathed heavily, "Quite a kick you have there." He said before running up and charging me once again. Before his fist could make contact with me I surprised him with my speed and roundhouse kicked his face. This time Goku couldn't stopped himself from flying out of the ring, landing on his friend Yamcha.

"What is she?" Krillen asked with a slight tremor in his voice. "There's no way anyone can beat Goku so easily."

Mummers could be heard in the crowd. "She's way too strong." One said, the other responded. "Is this a good or a bad thing?" Another whispered, "Well, she does seem to be on our side." They all nodded.

I absolutely can't stand when people talk about me like I'm not in the room.

Just a Goku was standing up Chichi decided to voice her opinion. "That's enough!" Chichi bellowed causing all the fighters to shrink back in fear. "What right do you have to question her just because she kicked all your asses?!? And if you continue to question her you going to have to answer to me!" As if appearing out of the thin air Chichi raised both her hands and in them she held a knife and a frying pan.

All of them men included Goku nodded and paired up to continue meaningless conversations, not wanting to evoke Chichi's wrath. Turning to me Chichi let the knife and frying pan drop. "I'm sorry, their just a bakas." She offered with a small laugh. "They think that whenever someone is stronger than them it means that they are threats. But, I'm glad you won." Chichi smiled and I returned it.

Looking in the crowd I noticed that Goku was looking my way when I caught his eyes he gave me a goofy smile a thumbs up. I thought that he might be mad at me for winning but he wasn't. That was unexpected.

Maybe this world might not be that bad after all.

--

**An: Dear god, this took forever to finish. I'm a little ADDish when it comes to writing and whenever I would go look up info I would get distracted by an AMV about Vegeta or something. Btw has anyone caught that vid about Tarble, Vegeta's brother? Can you say cute! I just watched the first scene and I instantly fell in love with him. -- See distractions! **

**Anyways the only fact that I wasn't sure about was the name of the forest that Chichi and Goku live in. If I got it wrong, my bad. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Essence-chan (thanks for not only reviewing this but my other story as well!), Hello, Saiyagurl87 (heart you starr.. and post up your Vegeta/Usagi fic already.. your killing me!), Princesakarlita411, Ai, Dragonballz, Ixoxoheartoxoxnauka, and Princess of saiyans luna… thanks so much for taking the time and reviewing. It really motivated me when I was writing this chapter. **

**Please show me love and review! **

**O, still looking for a beta, contact me if interested! **

**ills**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. neither Sailor Moon or DBZ. **

**- 2 –**

Five years had past since I'd arrived in this dimension and I was no longer known as Usagi Tsukino but now as Usagi Son. Only a couple of months had gone by before Chichi and Goku had sat me down and asked me to officially become apart of their family. In the short time I'd spent with them I'd become very close and grown fond of them, I accepted with tears running down my face.

Currently I held a part-time position at Capsule Corp- Bulma's father's company- while I also attending college part-time in West City. For the past five years Chichi had been home schooling me. I have to admit that Chichi was a thousand times more strict than any of my teachers had ever been, including Haruna. Still, she managed to get me interested in the material and pushed me to excel.

I regained my voice after a year of living in this dimension; I'm still not entirely sure why I had lost it in the first place. I often thought it was the universe's way of bypassing my stubbornness. I couldn't say for sure if I'd had the ability to speak I would have been so accepting of Goku's and Chichi's offer to stay in their home in the first place.

Guess it was for the best.

Still, I didn't speak much. The only ones that I really talked to a lot were the Sons and Bulma. The others didn't know that I had regained my voice and I didn't feel like going out of my way to inform them of that little fact.

I didn't really see the others that much, only at reunions and get together such as the one we were currently heading to today. We usually had one every year or so on Kame Island, so that we could keep in touch and not lose track of each other. At least that's what they told me, but I thought it was a dumb notion. I always found that true friends were always going to be around whenever you needed them and weren't easily shaken off. Unless they did something like go into space and decided to live on another planet, but that's another story entirely.

"Tell everyone I said hi and have a great time," Chichi said as she pulled me into a hug. This was the first time since I had been living at the Son house that Chichi had declined going to one of our reunions. She had been battling a cold all week and didn't have the strength to travel to Kame Island. Still, she was trying her best in her weakened state to send us off with a smile.

Chichi was indeed a strong female in every sense of the word.

"I will Chichi, I promise." She kissed me on the cheek before releasing me from her tight embrace. While crossing her arms she looked around the front yard for a certain ebony haired man. She began to tap her foot on the ground impatiently when she saw that he was no where in sight.

"Now where did that man run off to," She looked down at her watch. "I told him to be here half an hour ago." Chichi raised both of her hands to cup her mouth. "GOKU!" She screamed in no particular direction.

A few moments later Goku popped out of the woods carrying a huge log. His sensitive ears had picked up his wife's screech and he knew to come home immediately. Without much effort Goku dropped the log on the ground, causing the ground under our feet to shake.

Chichi giggled, "Honestly Goku, do you think you got enough fire wood." She stated while looking at the gigantic log that seemed to be more than enough to last us for a full year.

"Well, if it runs out I could just go get some more." Goku said while scratching the back of his head, his wife's joke not sinking in at all. Sometimes I wondered about him.

"Goku, you're going to hurt yourself doing that one day." Chichi scolded her husband as he waved his hand in dismissal. "Ah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Where's Gohan?" I interjected; Curious and concerned as to where that little boy had gone to.

Chichi looked around, "I don't know. He was here playing just a minute ago." She sighed. "Usagi, Goku could you find him for me and take him to the party with you. I just want to go inside and take a nap."

We both nodded and said our goodbyes once again, watching as Chichi made her way inside. "Flying nimbus come to me!" Goku yelled. We both watched as a little yellow cloud flew from the sky, coming to a halt in front of Goku. He jumped on it and shot up into the air. Because of my crimes in my past life the Nimbus cloud had not deemed me worthy of riding on it. Instead I took to the skies by my own means, unlike Goku I didn't mind wasting energy as I flied.

Finding Gohan was an adventure in itself, while calling out to the small boy we soon spotted him being flushed down the river, holding onto a log for dear life. Rushing down towards him we both tried to save him but a cave prevented us from doing so. Without hesitation we flew above and around the mountain to catch him on the other side. But, we were too late, I gasped in sheer horror as I watched the log tumble over the waterfall. Just as Goku was preparing to jump down the waterfall after him we heard Gohan's cries. Turning we saw that Gohan was hanging onto a branch on the side of the mountain. "Daddy!" He cried and Goku was so relieved he fell back, sitting on the nimbus.

He floated, cross-legged up towards his son. When Gohan noticed him he jumped off the branch and into his father's arms. Goku held his crying son, trying his best to comfort him. Both of us silently wondered just how he had gotten from the waterfall to the branch that was fifteen feet above it.

Our questions were best saved for another time since we were running late. The flight to Kami Island hadn't taken that long. When we arrived, Bulma, Krillen, Master Roshi and Turtle were all waiting for us outside. They all waved in greeting, meanwhile Krillen walked up to me. "Well, hello, Usagi. I know you can't talk and all but I just wanted to say hello." He blushed while rubbing the back of his head. I think the short bald guy had a serious crush on me.

I thought I should be nice for once and spend some time with him, not too much to get his hopes up but just enough that he's satisfied. Just as I was going to walk into the Kami house with him I sensed something.

It was a flicker of someone's power level, much too high to be a human's. Looking around I tried to see if anyone else had sensed it as well, seeing as they were all playing with Gohan I thought not.

"Gohan, don't be afraid." Goku tried to get Gohan to come out from behind his legs. "He just wants to say hi," He said while pointing at Turtle. It was kind of odd to everyone at how different Goku and Gohan's personalities were. Goku wasn't afraid of anything or anyone while Gohan was frightened of the whole world. Maybe me and Chichi had babied him too much.

Suddenly Goku's head shot up, "Goku, whats the matter?" Krillen asked concerned.

"You don't sense that?" Goku questioned.

Finally, I thought they might never sense it.

"Sense what?" Krillen asked and I wanted to seriously punch him in the back of the head.

"That power level, it's huge and defiantly evil."

Krillen scratched the back of his head, "What are you talking about Goku?"

"Just focus," Goku ordered of him and Krillen did as he asked. After a few moments his head shot up. "I feel it; I think its heading this way." Krillen yelled. Gohan knowing that something bad was about to happen ran from behind Goku's legs and hide behind me and Bulma. We all stood, tense, anticipating the evil force that coming closer and closer.

We didn't have to wait long for the power source to arrive on Kami Island. A large man with long black hair landed in front of us. "Kakarot," He said while looking at Goku. "What are you doing here? Have you forgotten your mission?"

Goku looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Kakarot, what happened to you? Don't you remember why you were sent to this planet?" The man questioned.

"My name's Goku, I think you've mistaken me for someone else." He tried to reason with the much larger man.

Roshi chose this time to interject, "Goku, I think there is something you need to know about. Your grandfather told me the story on how he found you a long time ago. You crash landed on Earth in a space pod," Roshi started to retell the story but was interrupted by Goku.

"You mean, I'm from outer space?" He questioned ignoring the other's surprised gasps.

I knew it!

"Yes," Roshi said with a quick nod. "There is more, when he found you you were wild. Your grandfather couldn't control you and he didn't know what to do. One day while carrying you in a basket on his back your grandfather took you out for a walk. You couldn't keep still and there was an accident. You fell out of the basket and down the cliff, hitting your head quite severely. After you recovered from your injuries you turned into the boy that we all know and love."

During his little speech I looked at the man up and down. Taking notice that his armor was much like the kind sayjins used. I wanted to inquire on my own so knowing Goku and the others were distracted I made my move. I moved my lips, whispering so only trained sensitive ears of a sayjin could pick it up while speaking in the language of the sayjins.

"Are you a sayjin?" I asked his face turning into that of pure shock.

"How do you know our language? Aren't you an earthling?" He whispered back.

"No, I'm not. Why did you come to Earth?"

"You'll soon find out little woman, and when I take Kakarot back you'll be joining us."

I knew it wasn't a request but I still rebelled. "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll kill you myself," He stated coldly and I wanted to laugh but Master Roshi had finished with his story.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" Krillen asked nervously.

I raised my eyebrow; the man looked at me briefly and smirked before turning back towards Goku. "Kakarot, I am your brother Raditz. We are apart of the great, powerful, warrior race known as the sayjins."

I smirked as the others started freaking out a bit.

"Sayjins?" Goku asked.

"Yes, our home planet Vegeta," At the mention of his name made my heart skip a beat. "Was destroyed by a meteor. Only four of us, including you have survived. Now you will come with me to join with the others."

"No," Goku refused immediately not even taking a second to consider the offer.

Raditz's eyes shifted towards me for the second time. "What about you girl?" I smirked but before I could answer Krillen shot out in front of me. "She's not going anywhere with you creep!" He yelled.

For the second time in less than ten minutes I wanted to hit Krillen on the back of the head.

"Oh I'm so hurt," Raditz chuckled mockingly. With great speed he appeared in front of Krillen, kicking him with great force, causing him to fly back into the Kami house. Everyone excluding Goku and I rushed to his side to see if he was alright.

"You and the brat are coming with me. We need to convince Kakarot to change his mind and you might prove useful." Raditz spoke in the sayjin language again. Goku titled his head, "What did you say?" He asked not understand a thing.

"Don't worry about it little brother," He launched himself towards Goku and punched him in the stomach. Goku hadn't been prepared for that attack and couldn't counter it in time. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Raditz grabbed Gohan from behind me by the collar of his shirt and floated above the ground. Reaching inside of his armor he pulled out a small bottle, I looked on curiously. He threw at me without warning and I hadn't had time to dodge, not that I wanted to. Once the bottle broke, gas poured out of it. I inhaled it and felt my whole body going numb before my vision darkened.

I fell to the ground unconscious.

--

**An: So it's six in the morning and I need to get to bed so I'll make this short. **

**Thank you sooo much for the wonderful reviews! See, the more you review the faster chapters come out cause I get all excited. Hint, hint lol. **

**Haru Inuzuka****, ****erikatufts****, ****Saiyagurl87**** (like I would have a logical reason for that lol), ****IxoxoheartoxoxNuka****(strange how that works out, men go figure lol), and****Princesakarlita411**** thank you all for your wonderful reviews.. and to all that put this story on their favs and alerts list. I hope you will continue to support me in the future. **

**To answer the ultimate question… don't read if you don't want a spoiler. When will Vegeta be making his appearance? Well to be honest he was planned to be in the next chapter but I had to cut this chapter in half. Because I have to go hunt down a specific eps of Dragon Ball Z and watch it for a particular scene. So, the next chapter was suppose to be the latter part of this one. **

**Vegeta will be making his grand appearance in chapter four instead of three. Sorry. I can't wait for him to arrive either.. then things can get interesting. **

**Don't forget to Review! **

**ills**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z then you're sadly mistaken.**

**- 3 –**

Slowly my eyelids fluttered open, rapidly blinking I tried to queue my blurred vision. As I pushed myself up I tried desperately to ignore my pounding headache. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I took in my surroundings. There was shattered glass surrounding me, I had cuts riddling my body. I seemed to be in a crater, though how I'd gotten there was beyond me.

"Raditz," I growled.

Reaching out with my senses I detected four power levels, two were growing weaker by the second. "Goku," I jumped up, flying into the air. There on the ground four of them stood, Raditz was talking to a green guy, who defiantly wasn't human. My eyes widen when I spotted Gohan sitting on the ground next to Goku's body. He had a hole in his chest; I gasped and flew down to their side.

My chest felt like it was on fire as I gripped Goku's hand in mine, his eyes shifted away from his son and he offered me a small blood filled smile.

"You fool! This scouter is a two-way radio, my companions have heard everything you've said." Raditz's dark chuckle filled in the air. "If you thought I was strong then boy your in for a quite a show when they arrive."

"What!" I heard the green guy yell, though I couldn't force myself to take my eyes off of Goku.

"They should arrive on your dust ball of a planet in a year, be ready." Raditz stated with his last breath.

'What a waste,' I inwardly thought, out of the corner of my eyes I saw the green man turn his attention to me. It was the first time that he had noticed my presence and I could see him look me over, inspecting me before turning his attention to Goku.

"Daddy, are you going to be ok?" Gohan asked softly, his voice trembling.

"No," Goku answered honestly. "I'm sorry son; tell your mom that I love her." He brushed back his son's hair with the last of his strength. His hand dropped and we both watched sadly as his body faded away.

"Looks like Kami's work," the green man said gruffly causing both of us to turn and look at him. "Tell Goku's wife that I'm taking the brat to train for the upcoming invasion." The green man walked over and grabbed Gohan roughly by the back of the collar and before I could protest basted off with him.

I sat there in shock, looking over at Raditz I couldn't help but think this was my fault entirely. My body was frozen and I failed at helping two people that I cared for deeply. Goku had been killed by his brother, a fellow sayjin. If I hadn't been so egger to get off this planet and got back to the sayjins then this might not have happened. If I had taken Raditz out when I had the chance then Goku might still be alive.

This was my fault for being selfish.

I was drawn out of my self-loathing thoughts when an aircraft landed a few feet away. When the hatch opened Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillen jumped out. Running over to me they all checked me for injuries before looking around and asking the one question I was dreading at the moment.

"Where's Goku?" Krillen asked and I could feel my heart throbbing in pain. I didn't even know how to put the pain I was feeling in suitable words. When I looked and away from him he took this as his answer.

"Oh no!" Bulma gasped as she turned around and hugged Master Roshi while crying. Krillen slammed his fist into the ground while trembling, "Goku…" He managed to get out as tears slid down his face. "No!!"

As I watched them a single thought occurred to me, "Couldn't we wish him back with the dragon balls?" Shock registered on all Roshi's and Krillen's faces not because of what I was suggesting but because they had actually heard me speak. The shock quickly wore off though as they all realized what I just said.

"We could," Bulma said while whipping away her tears. "It would be just like old times."

"Who is going to tell Chichi?" Krillen asked softly.

"I will," I volunteered quickly. I knew it would have been better for her to hear it from me, someone that was apart of her family and a true friend. I was no fool; I knew that the only reason that Goku's friends tolerated Chichi was because she was Goku's wife. They were also afraid of her and never really took the time to get to know her. Through the years I had grown close to her and loved her as a mother and a friend despite her faults. That's what a true friend is supposed to do and I felt it was only right coming from me.

"We'll give you a lift then," Krillen volunteered but I shook in my head.

"No thanks, I can find my own way home." I stated and shot up into the air before anyone could respond. The wind blew my hair in my face and I powered up to my max and flew faster. I could feel the wind slicing painfully at my skin but it was nothing to me.

It had been strange, just as quickly as the pain from Goku's death had appeared in my heart did it vanish. So it was seem absorbed back in my body. I felt nothing but a foreign numbness circulating throughout my body. I'd never had felt something so overwhelming in my life, not even when my Senshi had past into the next life.

Is there something wrong with me? When did I lose my human heart? Wasn't I supposed to be grieving for days upon end? Instead the wound had closed only a few minutes after it had opened.

Am I no longer human?

I grew angry at myself and the guilt I felt was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt inside of me.

As I watched the house I had come to call my home become bigger in the horizon I mentally sighed. I now had to tell the woman that I had considered a mother and my best friend that her husband was dead and her only son had been kidnapped.

When I landed on the front lawn I heard the door fly open, looking up I saw Chichi standing at the door. She wore an expression filled with worry making my heart sink into my stomach. "Where have you've been? You're late for dinner." Chichi took two steps forward and looked up into the sky. "Where are the boys? They didn't make you come back alone did they?"

I gulped, "Chichi, something bad happened."

Her eyes widened significantly and she looked up once again frantically searching the skies. "Where are Gohan and Goku?" She ran towards me and grabbed my by my shoulders. "What happened to my family?"

I hesitated for a second, getting lost in her sad eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. A slap to the face quickly brought me back to reality. "Tell me Usagi!"

"Goku's dead and Gohan has been taken by some man for special training."

"No!" She screamed while sinking to the ground, tears were rolling down her face. "How could this have happened? Goku and my son!" Her body began to shake. As I held onto her tightly I watched as her eyes began to flutter and she fell back, fainting in my arms.

"Chichi," I said while picking her up and bringing her inside the house. This all had been too much for her and it didn't help that she had already been sick. While I laid her down on her bed I heard a knock on the door.

As much as I hated interacting with people that weren't my family I needed a distraction right now so I left Chichi alone on the bed and answered the door. I was surprised to see Krillen on the other side, how had he gotten here so fast?

He narrowed his eyes at me, "First of all when did you start talking?" He demanded.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "A couple of years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

While crossing my arms I stared down at him, I wasn't even remotely in the mood for these kinds of questions. "Why should I have?"

"Well, because I thought we were friends," Krillen rubbed the back of his head while blushing. "And I'd hoped that maybe one day we could be something more."

I sighed, "Why are you here?" I asked a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Oh! Well a bunch of us are getting special training on Kami's lookout and since you're pretty strong we were hoping that you might want to come and help us with the invasion." Krillen's face was hopeful and as much as I didn't want to leave Chichi I desperately needed to clear my head.

"Okay," I agreed while sighing and Krillen smiled in return. "Follow me," He stated while shooting up in the air. I hesitated for a second, looking over my shoulder towards the direction of Chichi's room. I didn't think that I would be gone for too long and a part of me knew that I needed to give Chichi her space. Convincing myself that this was for the best I shot up into the air and followed him all the way to Kami's lookout.

We flew in silence for what seemed like hours before I saw a large pole coming up in the distance, I watched as Krillen followed it up to the top. There I could see a huge platform expanded from the end of the pole. Flying around it we landed on the top to see that Bulma, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu had already arrived. They were all chatting among themselves meanwhile another green guy and fat man stood watching.

When the green guy's eyes met mine his face turned into complete shock, he walked towards me unconsciously getting everyone attention. He bowed his head deeply when he stood before me. "Your highness, it's a great pleasure to be in your presences."

Krillen chuckled, "Kami, are you okay? I think you're confused, this is Usagi."

Kami looked up and glared at him. "You idiot! This is Sailor Cosmos, ruler of the Universe."

Krillen took a step back, "Whoa, really?" He asked looking dumbfounded.

I nodded, "Yes I am."

They all stood there shocked into silence for a brief moment before Bulma managed to break it. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It didn't matter and would you have honestly believed me?"

"Good point," Krillen grounded out.

"Hmm, so I know a Princess," Yamacha rubbed his chin before his eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, if you're so powerful and the ruler of the Universe then why are you here?"

I griped the bridge of her nose, "It's a long story and if you don't mind I'd like to tell you the short version." When everyone nodded in approval I then began telling my tale. "I ascended to the statues of Sailor Cosmos because a powerful enemy had shown up named Chaos. During our heated battle we ended up destroying the entire universe and erasing all life in my dimension. Once the battle was over I didn't want to just give up and die so I wished myself to a place I could be happy. And, that's how I ended up here, in your dimension."

Kami looked at me with sad, wondering eyes. "Princess, what happened to your court?"

"They died in battle."

Kami eyes shifted to the ground, "My condolences."

"Don't be," I shrugged. "They died honorable deaths defending the Earth."

"I don't believe I've fomally introduced myself, I'm Kami and this is my attendant Mr. Popo." He pointed at a man who bowed respectfully. "Mr. Popo will take you to the Time and Space room where your training will take place."

"Come along," Mr. Popo waved his hand and we all followed him into a room that had had big clock in it. "Stand in the middle of this room and you will be sent into the past to fight a pair of sayjins." We all nodded in agreement, doing what were instructed except for the fat man who stood off the side.

I watched as the clock seemed to jump off the wall and past us, transporting us into a different world. Destruction surrounded us, once beautiful streets were obliterated creating a virtual wasteland. "Maybe we came a little too late, I don't think anyone or anything is here." Yamcha stated as he floated up into the air.

No, they had to be here, there was no mistaking it.

All of us floated into the air, reaching out with our energy, trying desperately to locate the pair of sayjins. I could feel their energy all around us but couldn't quite pin point it. It felt odd and I silently wondered if Kami had somehow tampered with my senses.

The air of silence was then broken when Chiaotzu flew over a manhole, a hand shot out grabbing him by the leg and pulling him down. He let out a scream and we watched in horror as he disappeared into the large hole.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien screamed as he, along with the rest of us shot towards the manhole. But it was already too late, once we reached it he had already been pulled down and none of us were small enough to fit through it. "Chiaotzu!" Tien continued to shout in horror as we heard Chiaotzu painful screams.

"Oh, you want the little clown back?" A dark voice shouted. "Well you can have him." As soon as those words were heard Chiaotzu's screams were silenced. A blinding light appeared and in that moment we knew that we had lost the little child-like man.

I watched as Tien trembled, "H-h-he's gone… I can't feel his energy."

"What did those monsters do to him?" Yamcha yelled while clenching his fists.

Monsters? Was that what people thought of us? Sure we were heartless when it came to doing our duties but we just followed orders. It was never anything personal just business. I had never really spent much time pondering it over, maybe we were monsters.

"Oh, we're so hurt, aren't we friend?" The icy voice said interrupting my thoughts.

A dark chuckle was heard, "Yes, so very hurt. Too bad the clown had to die."

"Show yourselves!" Krillen yelled.

"We thought you would never ask," The icy voice said and before us suddenly appeared two men in sayjin armor. The pair seemed to be total physical opposites, while one was short and losing his hair the other was tall and built. The only feature that they shared was their deadly, cold smile.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Krillen shot towards the pair at full speed but as soon as he got close to them the short sayjin kicked him in the head. Krillen shot back and hit the ground at full force, breaking his neck.

"Oh, no... he's gone too." Yamcha was trembling with pure shock and anger coursing through his veins.

"Come on," Tien shouted getting his attention. "If we work together we'll have a better chance." Yamcha nodded in agreement as they both dropped down into their fighting stances. I stood there with my arms crossed; I wanted to see how the sayjins fought before I attempted to attack them.

"They look like cows lined up for the slaughter." The two sayjins shared a laugh as the two earthlings shot towards them. Tien was bent on attacking the shorter sayjin while Yamcha trailed behind him, aiming for the taller sayjin. Once they got into close proximity the two sayjins disappeared into thin air, shocking and confusing the two earthlings.

"Where did they go?" Yamcha asked as he looked around.

"I don't know but try and search for their energy!"

Before they could pin point them, they reappeared behind them. The shorter sayjin kicked Tien in the back causing him to let out a yelp, alerting Yamcha to the danger as he plummeted to the ground. Yamcha turned around and was met with a swift punch to the face and he too joined Tien on the ground.

"Yamcha, we have to go to our maximum, maybe we can at least damage them that way."

"Right," Yamcha agreed as they both forced themselves off the ground, concentrating on their raising their ki's.

Tien shaped his hands in the form of a triangle, inside of it began to glow pink as his body began to split and duplicate itself. Meanwhile Yamcha placed both of his hands above his head, a blue ki balls formed, growing bigger and bigger as he fed it more ki.

"Ready." Tien stated while Yamcha called out informing that he too was prepaired.

Yamcha shot his ki ball at the two sayjins while Tien and his duplicates launched pink ki blasts at the pair. The pair smiled at the let to blasts hit them at full force, upon impact a cloud of smoke and debris engulfed the pair.

"Did we destroy them?" Yamcha asked.

'Nope, there above you, use your senses!' I thought as I watched them.

As the smoke cleared the two sayjins were no where to be seen. "I think there dead," Tien said with a little smile coming across his face.

"Wrong freaks!" The tall sayjin shouted from above them shocking the two earthlings. "Was that the best you could do?"

Tien's jaw dropped, "You mean our max didn't even do any damage?"

The tall sayjin smirked, "I wouldn't say that, you did burn off some of my leg hairs."

Yamcha trembled, "Are these guys immortal?"

"Times up," The sayjin pair laughed and flung two giant ki balls at the earthlings who stood no chance of escaping. While laughing the two turned their attention towards me as Tien's and Yamcha's energy faded. The two disappeared into thin air once again, reappearing before me.

"Do you know it's not polite to stare?" I spoke using the sayjin language causing both of them to pause in mid-step, utterly shocked.

"How do you know our language?"

"Picked it up," I spoke while shrugging my shoulders.

"From where?" The shorter sayjin tried to probe further while I simply rolled my eyes. "Are we going to sit around here and talk like women or are we going to fight?" I asked impatiently.

They both shared a laugh, "Feisty isn't she, but just because you're a woman doesn't mean that we'll go easy on you." I rolled my eyes getting bored of this conversation and without hesitation shot my own ki blast into the chest of the tall sayjin. The ki blast shot through his torso and while spitting up blood he fell to the ground, dead. Leaving the shorter sayjin to look between me and his fallen comrade, I could see the sweat dropping down his face. Without a word he shot into the air, trying to escape.

"Coward," I said in disgust as I hurled a ki blast after him, quickly sending him into the next dimension. Folding my arms over my chest I spared the sayjin that laid on the ground a glace. The red band over his leg indicated that he was a third-class warrior. If the humans couldn't even defeat the lowest ranking sayjins I knew that they didn't have a snow balls chance in hell against the sayjins that were making there way to earth.

As I blinked I founded that my surroundings once again changed as I was standing once again in the time and space room. Surprisingly I was surrounded once again with Goku's friends, who all looked dejected and deep in thought.

"They were just too strong," Krillen said, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? You guys have been just standing there looking like zombies this entire time." The fat one that hadn't come with us said from the sidelines.

"What happened?" Mr. Popo asked.

"They killed all of us," Yamcha said and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by all of us? Excuse me I'm the one that took them out. And, if you think that these guys were a challenge then you have no idea what you're up against. These men were third-class sayjins, the weakest among the sayjin army."

They all looked like I had just killed their puppies, "How do you know that?" Krillen asked in a small voice.

"Princess, then it's true that you were raised by the sayjins," Kami asked and I nodded. "Then you have an advantage, use your knowledge and help train the earthlings for the upcoming battle."

"I will help defend this planet and train them but I do not wish to bring death to any of the remaining sayjins."

"I understand," Kami bowed his head before turning to look at the earthlings once again. "As for all of you, if you don't think that you can handle the training or the thought of going up against the sayjins now is your opportunity to back out."

Krillen shook his head, "No way am I leaving now."

"Us neither," Tien said speaking for both himself and Chiaotzu while Yamcha smiled. "You're stuck with me."

The fat man raised his hand, "As long as you give me food then I'll stay."

"How about you princess?" Kami asked and I felt all their eyes shift onto me.

"Might as well."

--

**An: This chapter took forever to finish, I've been sick for the past couple of days so I've been writing it in pieces. At least my fever finally broke. So I remembered while re-writing this how much I suck at writing action sequences. Sorry, I know it's horrible but I tried my best. **

**Yay, next chapter Vegeta is coming! **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! **

**Thanks Princesakarlita411, ladyredvelvet (yay I made a believer out of you, lol), Haur Inuzuka, Saiyagurl87, Miss. Patty-Cake Joy Dazzel and Lilaclight for your reviews. I hope that you continue to support me in the future! **

**Please leave me love, **

**Ills**


End file.
